Under the influences of improving the service efficiency, reducing the service cost and other factors, ATM (Automatic Teller Machine) is applied increasingly deep and broad in the field of financial service. Whether for traditional ATM which fails to provide the service of deposit function or for CSR (Cell Switch Router) widely used in bank halls with self-service deposit and withdrawal function, due to cash flow, moreover, 100% accuracy of the identification capacity for the counterfeit banknotes by the built-in cash-out module of the ATM can't be ensured, conditions that customers withdraw counterfeit banknotes from ATM, banks receive and keep counterfeit banknotes withdrawn from AMT or counterfeit banknotes fail to be confiscated promptly in spite of being recognized are possibly to occur, thus, causing damage to the society. Upon occurrence of such conditions, customers and/or banks will suffer economic losses and troubles, while legal liabilities of the counterfeit banknote providers fail to be investigated effectively for liability related parties often have their own expressions due to the lack of necessary evidences, even the involvement of the third party for example the court or public security organs, due to the lack of concrete evidences, it would not help.
To avoid the above counterfeit banknote conditions occurred to ATM, some technical improvements have been made on ATM. For example, a method to verify the source of the banknote, relevant device and system disclosed by the published Chinese patent application CN101425194A, which is to increase a device to verify the source of the banknotes on the banknote transmission channel of the ATM, so as to reduce the possibility of depositing and withdrawing counterfeit banknotes from the ATM. The device includes an obtaining module for obtaining the information of the transactional object for the banknotes under transaction; an acquisition module for acquiring the original information of the said banknotes under transaction and the banknotes to be verified, wherein, the said original information includes the infrared original information; a first processing module for generating the identification characteristic of the said banknotes under transaction and the banknotes to be verified in accordance with the said original information as acquired from the said acquisition module, wherein, the said identification characteristic includes the infrared identification characteristic information; a memory module for storing the information of the transactional object for the said banknotes under transaction as obtained from the obtaining module and the identification characteristic of the said banknotes under transaction as generated from the first processing module; a first matching module for matching the identification characteristic of the banknotes to be verified as obtained from the said first processing module and the identification characteristic of the banknotes under transaction as stored in the said memory module, generating corresponding matching result, and source of the said banknotes to be verified may be obtained according to the said matching result; and a result output module for outputting the source information of the banknotes obtained from the said first matching module to be verified. As shown by another example, an automatic teller machine with anti-counterfeit banknote function as disclosed by published Chinese patent application CN 101504782A features that the counterfeit banknote identification device is set on the banknote output module, and a true and counterfeit banknote separation device is connected to the identification device.
These existing improvements are all for the further screening and capturing of the counterfeit banknote information during the transmission process of the banknotes inside the ATM, i.e. enhancing the capacity of counterfeit banknote identification for the ATM. However, such capacity depends still totally on the internal equipments of the ATM. Whether customers have withdrawn counterfeit banknotes from the ATM or bank staffs recognize the counterfeit banknote among the cash received and kept from the ATM, context of the counterfeit banknote is failed/difficult to be investigated for the no relation with the ATM. Or, in spite that general route of the counterfeit banknote may be analyzed, the route is failed to be based as the legal evidence for investigating relevant parties.